


普通饮食关系

by Lydia_23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, True Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_23/pseuds/Lydia_23
Summary: 挑剔的美食评论家Draco/餐馆老板兼大厨Harry
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	普通饮食关系

01.

Draco Malfoy——欧洲境内著名美食评论家——尽管他是个英国人。

“在我过去的二十几年人生中，或许常常吃到这样的菜。”

Draco面不改色地吞下口中的饭菜，用餐巾抹了抹嘴，对旁边站立的侍者说。

“平庸、无聊、乏味——我不知道为什么——在意大利，还会有这么干瘪的家常风味——”

“或许是你的味蕾除了点问题？”

坐在一旁的Harry终于忍不住了，他把步子趟得巨大，嗖嗖嗖几下就来到Draco身边。

“我不知道你是怎么当上美食评论家的——对你说这个称呼简直就是在侮辱这个词！这不是英国菜——”

“我知道这不是英国菜——混合料理，对吗？”

Draco露出一个虚假的、不露齿的笑容。

“可依旧平庸、无聊、乏味——你是什么人？”

“我是三把扫帚的店长。”

Harry暗自深呼吸了好几次，告诉自己忍耐，忍耐，再忍耐。他也不知道效果怎么样，总而言之，最后他咬牙切齿地继续说下去。

“也是主厨。”

02.

Draco似乎对自己刚刚的出言不逊有点尴尬，但他却不肯承认自己从这顿饭中平常出来了什么。

他曾经说哭过很多桀骜不驯的主厨，可对面的这个二十出头的男人——作为厨师他还很年轻，仍旧是一张怒气冲冲的脸，没有一点脆弱到想哭的成分。

“你烹饪天赋平平。”

Draco趾高气昂地说，他盯着对面那人透亮的绿眼睛，心里有点不忍。

但他告诫自己，你就是一点一点一点都不喜欢吃他做的饭，这种让人想家的家常风味你最讨厌了。

他是你的谁？为什么要顾忌他的面子？

接着，他就听见Harry闷闷的回答。

“可以，请您以后不要来本店吃饭了，Malfoy先生。”

其实我很喜欢这里。

Draco在心里暗暗地说，但是当着Harry的面，他只不过将头颅昂得更高。

“你不说我也不会来了。”

03.

Draco自此之后再也没有去过三把扫帚，他把评论发在社交网络上，本来打算言辞犀利地好好奚落一番，结果却在发表前的一秒删来改去。

我骂完他之后，或许他家的生意会更火？

他迟疑着，试图用漏洞百出的奇怪逻辑说服自己，结果可想而知。

「这其实是一种家的味道，没什么特别的，好像连普普通通的家庭主妇就可以做出来，可混上爱意与真诚的温暖已经足够让人上瘾。」

他敲完最后一段话，把这篇食评发布出去。接着他倒在床上，身上好像没骨头一样。

克制不住自己去想那个小老板的欲望。

踢场球就会好点吧？

酣畅淋漓地出一身汗，把所有不想记住的事情通通忘掉，应该就会好点吧？

04.

他穿着全套装备就出去了——仍旧是他从小就喜欢斯莱特林。

有的人真的是很奇怪，他面上似乎总在追逐潮流，衣服要穿当季新款，食物总是尝试没吃过的，跟千百万个人说上句不过脑子的我喜欢你。

但是呢？只有他自己知道，他睡觉时其实还搂着小时候最喜欢的猫咪玩偶，最喜欢的甜品一直都是妈妈亲手做的点心，在一见钟情后把对方得罪得彻彻底底。

这还是他来到意大利以后第一次踢球，球场很大，跟英国没什么区别。

这时候不知道该赞美缘分还是该痛斥他。

那个高挑的体型偏瘦的黑发的眼睛绿得透亮的开着三把扫帚做着家常料理的男人——原谅他，他还不知道他叫什么名字——站在那里，穿着一身金红配色的格兰芬多队服，抱着个足球，正跟旁边红发的男人说话。

他转过头来，发现了Draco，球场的气氛突然变得迟滞起来，亚平宁半岛热烈地阳光也没办法穿透。

他原本眉飞色舞的脸一下子冷淡起来，那个红发男人似乎也发现了。

以Draco微薄的唇语知识，红发男人似乎再说“这是那个Malfoy？”

然后他看见Harry飞快地说了句什么，两人就抓起背包往球场外走。

05.

“喂！那个谁……不踢球了？”

Draco冲Harry扬扬下巴，声带不经过大脑就擅自振动发声。

他下一秒就后悔了。

扣分！扣分！扣分！Draco Malfoy——你什么时候能学会礼貌？

“Harry Potter。”

Harry面无表情地说，他很为这个男人的反复无常而感到头疼。在餐厅里大肆批评之后，写出来的食评却是温柔缱绻，没有一点批评。

Harry甚至以为是他的那个朋友给Draco Malfoy送了点好处，可无论是Hermione、Cedric、还是他已经毕业很久长时间没联系过的学长Oliver都一致表示——

他们不清楚。

他只好承认：Draco Malfoy所写的文字即DracoMalfoy心中所想。

这让他更不知如何面对这位。

“Harry，我们一队吧？”

Draco在此之前的二十来年人生中，从来没想过自己会如此鲁莽青涩地出口询问。他并非说不出甜言蜜语，只不过在失去大脑控制的时间里，脊髓占据了主导地位，他依靠本能行动。

“你是谁啊？”

Harry低着头没有说话，倒是Ron抢先一步质问。

“我……”

Draco的脊髓已经失去效力，可大脑仍旧空白，他像是被老师逼问公式的孩子，没人救得了他。

“行吧。”

最后还是Harry开口说话了。

“我们就跟Malfoy一队吧。”

06.

这场球简直就是Draco足球爱好史的一次全新体验。

他从没见过踢法这么奔放的球队。

他从没见过到中圈晃悠的守门员。

他从没见过呼啦啦冲到对方禁区的中后卫。

“感觉怎么样？”

一场比赛结束，Draco仰身躺在草坪上，把球衣扯起来蒙住下巴。Harry跑过来，笑意盈盈地盯着他瞧，把他的球衣拽下来。

“你们平时也这么踢球？”

而Harry回给他一个白眼——这意思大概就是——你是智力障碍吗？

“Draco——怎么可能？”

Harry慢吞吞地说，连他自己都不知道对Draco Malfoy的称呼已经换成了Draco——当然Draco自己注意到了。

Draco悄悄地红了耳朵——Harry没发现。

“我们就是想整整你——一部分是因为你穿着斯莱特林队的球衣——还是Severus Snape的纪念球衣——我们全队都是格兰芬多死忠。另一部分嘛——”

“其实我吃你做的饭时真的想到了家——”

Draco处在一个格外清醒又完全控制不了自己的状态。而Harry听到这句话的时候，脸色慢慢沉下来——

他明白自己说的话有某种歧义，连忙补救。

“不不不——”

他慌得有些结巴，不由得对上Harry绿玻璃珠版清澈透明的眼睛，这使他略微镇定了些，把想说的话顺顺利利地说下去。

“我说的不是你做的饭菜像英国菜那样——说实在的它真的很像我妈妈做的——我是真的有点想家了——说实在的——”

Draco突然有点想哭，他眨巴着眼睛，把要出来不出来的眼泪憋回去。

“我挺久都没回家了——”

07.

“我也是。”

Draco不知道话题是如何变成这样的，刚刚还是对他搞恶作剧的经典喜剧表演，现在Harry顺势倒在他的身侧——亚平宁半岛的阳光灿烂得过分——Draco侧过头去看，Harry已经把眼睛闭上了。

Harry继续说着。

“出来飘荡好累啊——好吧——”

Harry突然转过头来冲着他笑——他的发带可能是刚才躺着的时候被扯下来一节，跟他的眼睛贴得更近了。不知道是绿色衬得金红色更耀眼，还是金红色显出绿色的纯粹。

Draco只知道自己的心脏在砰砰砰不断跳动，耳朵眼睛都变成了摆设。

他只听见了两句话——索性是最重要的两句。

“行吧——原谅你了——”

“要不要一起回趟英国？”

他还能说什么，他还想说什么？

“可以。”

他还想装装最后的矜持。结果却被Harry干净利落地揭穿了假面。

08.

Draco站在赫奇帕奇主场进口前面，大部分人看到他这一身都会行注目礼——赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳踢比赛——而且这只不过是场普普通通的联赛而已，斯莱特林球迷为什么要来看？

然而，当Harry举着两桶爆米花晃晃悠悠地走过来，走到Draco身边来时，几乎所有人都在看他们。

他们不知道是哪里来的默契——Harry身上是格兰芬多队的全套周边。

“穿得挺拉风啊！”

Harry冲Draco努努嘴，把其中一桶爆米花递给Draco。

“给，爆米花——我自己做的。”

Draco接过，抓起一把扔进嘴里。

“彼此彼此——你的着装也挺亮眼。”

两个旁人眼中应该势不两立的对家球迷正旁若无人地向球场内走去。

09.

这场比赛赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳可谓是势均力敌——本来大家都一致看衰赫奇帕奇——赫奇帕奇永远的队魂Cedric Diggory在踢火焰杯四分之一决赛的时候拉伤了。

可谁也不能小看Luna Lovegood——英超赛场上唯一的女教练对新阵型的迷恋——不过她的球员似乎不太适应全攻全守的352阵型。

很快中场哨响起，比分仍僵持在0:0。

“你喝啤酒吗？”

得亏是坐在中立球迷里，Draco如此庆幸自己的决定，气氛远没有那般火热——他不必喊破自己的喉咙。

“喝！”

10.

拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇球迷比赛着谁的队歌更加响亮，可中立球迷阵营更多的期待却留给了KISS TIME。

镜头给了几对情侣。

最后一刻却移到Harry以及端着两杯啤酒在座位上坐定的Draco面前。

Draco看着大屏幕上的自己和Harry——他们贴得如此近，他手上端着两杯啤酒，Harry搂着两桶吃了一半的爆米花——都蠢极了。

他缓缓扭过头，眼睛紧张得不停眨动，他把他的脑袋往前送去——却严重低估了他们两人之间的距离和Harry的行动力。

他的上下嘴唇贴到另外两片——Harry的上下嘴唇出乎寻常的快。

周围扬起善意的起哄声，他偷偷睁开眼睛去看大屏幕——他和Harry已经被一颗心圈在一起。

其实不过两三秒钟的事，好像却过了几万光年那般漫长——如果那样更好，Draco真心诚意地想。

他们结束这个吻，Draco匆匆忙忙地端起酒杯喝了一大口——他的职业病都消失了——他一点都不想思考这啤酒的滋味究竟如何。

“我脸红是因为喝酒上脸。”

他欲盖弥彰地宣布。

“我也想尝尝这啤酒。”

Harry其实也是红着耳朵的，可Draco完全没办法发现——他已然被Harry水润的双唇，清亮的绿眼睛擒住了心神。

他忙把另一只酒杯推过去，又被推回来。

气氛恰到好处。周围虽闹而静。

顺理成章地，他们接吻了。

Harry凑过来叼住他的嘴唇，他顺势将舌头探进Harry的口腔。

他们气喘吁吁地松开彼此。在周围此起彼伏的起哄声中，灰蓝色对上绿色。

“我喜欢你。”

“我喜欢你。”

他们同时说，美食评论家和餐馆老板，斯莱特林球迷和格兰芬多球迷在赫奇帕奇队和拉文克劳队的比赛途中——

同时拥有了他们的恋人。

11.

Draco的粉丝发现他们的美食评论家用词开始柔情似水。

Harry的食客发现他们的老板兼大厨最近迷上了钻研甜点。

他们都感到奇怪。

但Harry和Draco不会那么感觉。

这就是爱情的魔法——让温柔者暴怒，也使暴怒者温柔，让平凡人追寻伟大，也使伟大者享受平凡，让游戏人间的浪子回头，也使循规蹈矩的人风流，人们因为爱情而变得不像自己。

可他们甘之如饴。


End file.
